


Fight Me

by uppercuts-and-undercuts (RueLawliet)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hospitals, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/uppercuts-and-undercuts
Summary: Eggsy ends up in hospital after breaking his leg in a parkour accident. His handsome doctor leaves him almost speechless.Inspired by a tumblr post.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Kingsman! I absolutely love and adore Kingsman, but haven't gotten around to writing it before now. Look forward to more Kingsman in the future, but until I get around to that, have some fluff!

Eggsy was floating. Or maybe flying. Whichever it was, he was fucking loving it. His skin tingled, and he squirmed in the hospital bed he'd been settled on. Hospitals were shite, but he really couldn't bring himself to care all that much, since they had him on some bloody good drugs. That was a very good thing in his mind, considering that he was in for a broken leg. It wasn't the first parkour-related injury he'd had, but it was probably the worst. It was definitely the most painful, until those merciful drugs kicked in.

He _had_ been propped up against a small mound of pillows, but his wiggling had ragged them around until he ended up partially beneath them instead, his face and an arm poking out as he blinked dazedly at the ceiling. He heard a huff of laughter, and suddenly noticed that someone had arrived at his bedside.

Whatever the nurses had given him not only dulled the pain from his leg, but also made everything go a bit fuzzy. Except for the bloke standing by his bed. He looked like the only thing that was real in a dream. Where everything else was a little dulled and soft around the edges, he stood out perfectly. Eggsy noticed the shine of his brown hair, greying at the temples and looking infinitely touchable. He registered the finely tailored trousers, shirt, and waistcoat – and couldn't help but appreciate the fact that his sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearms.

He caught sight of a hospital ID declaring the man to be a doctor, finding it within him to be slightly annoyed that even in the picture on it the man didn't have to decency to follow the usual nutjob-mugshot curse. God knows Eggsy looked like a fucking criminal on his driving license. 

He dragged his eyes up, honestly swooning a little at the guy's ridiculously long legs, trim waist, and broad shoulders. The doctor was aiming a frankly beautiful smile at him, warm brown eyes shining out from behind thick-framed glasses, and Eggsy quite honestly felt himself stop breathing as he unabashedly stared.

The doctor's smile grew a little wider, seeing he had Eggsy's full attention. “Hello, Mr. Unwin. I'm Doctor Harry Hart, pleased to meet you.”

Eggsy melted a little inside at the smooth sound of his voice, all posh and fully enunciating his consonants, but somehow still sounding warm and welcoming. He wanted to say something witty, or smooth, something that would show this handsome Harry Hart his personality. Instead, realising he was still holding his breath, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Fight me.” He wheezed.

Doctor Hart blinked, his eyebrow raising slightly. As Eggsy silently sent a prayer to the universe to kill him and save him from the embarrassment that was his fucking life, the doctor's smile grew even wider, flashing irritatingly perfect teeth in a helpless grin. He reached out and moved Eggsy's pillows, unearthing him from beneath them, and huffed out a laugh. 

“Maybe later.”

Eggsy watched him walk away, struck dumb. 

~~

The next time he saw Doctor Hart was when he came in to talk about his x-rays. He'd told him the break was a clean one, that he was lucky it wasn't a compound fracture, or something. Eggsy honestly wasn't listening, because he was too busy staring at the guy's stupid, handsome face. 

Doctor Hart glanced up from his clipboard with a smile. “Do you have any questions for me?”

It was then Eggsy realised he'd been holding his breath _again_, like a total tit, when he sucked in a breath and started coughing. “Fight. Me.” He demanded through bone-rattling coughs.

His handsome doctor began patting his back to help ease his coughing, and Eggsy was treated to another laugh and grin.

“I won't fight you, because I know you'd win, and I'm a rather prideful old man, I'm afraid.”

As he recovered his breath, Eggsy thought grimly that this gorgeous bastard was ruining his bloody life without even realising. 

~~

Some time later, Doctor Hart came to drop off some print-outs about broken bones, how best to help the healing process, and all that sort of rubbish that Eggsy would probably end up ignoring. He continued his routine of being completely tongue-tied as he told Eggsy he was free to leave the hospital, and was left to stare after the doctor's retreating figure with a wistful sigh. He absently scanned the print-outs in his hand, and noticed a small piece of paper stapled to the top page.

He could feel the biggest, dumbest smile ever crossing his face, and didn't give a shit how besotted and ridiculous he looked. Because he had a piece of paper with a phone number, and most importantly, a neat little note beneath it.

_Fight me?_

_\- H. Hart_


End file.
